This invention relates to a connector combination which is particularly suitable for a small-sized electronic equipment.
As a connector combination there is conventionally known one as shown in FIGS. 4(A) and 4(B), which comprises a connector main body "a" made of zinc- or aluminum-alloy die casting, and lock piece engaging means b which are integrally provided in a projecting manner on the connector main body and are engaged with lock pieces of a mating connector (not shown) when the mating connector is fitted into the connector. The connector is also provided, in close proximity to the lock piece engaging means, with threaded holes c for mounting the connector on a panel.
As described above, since the connector main body of the conventional connector is made of zinc- or aluminum-alloy die casting, the cost becomes high. In addition, since the lock piece engaging means b and the threaded holes c for mounting the connector on the panel are provided in separate positions of the connector main body, the connector main body becomes large in length, this being a hindrance to small-sized connectors.